The Lost Treasure
by Windrises
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, and Nami get a treasure, but antics put their gold at risk.


Note: One Piece is an anime that was done by the studio Toei Animation.

An evil and overly confident pirate captain, named Colin Cat, tap danced on his ship. He and his crew had found a rare treasure and thought that they had enough gold for years. The pirate captain faced his crew and said, "We've become richer than ever. Think of all the rare and fancy items we'll be able to buy."

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrived on the ship. Luffy faced the pirate captain and said, "You better be thinking that of buying nothing, because we're going to be taking the treasure."

Captain Cat angrily asked, "What gives you the right to even attempt such a thing?"

Luffy tried to sound and look heroic while saying, "You stole that gold, so me and my friends are going to be the heroes by returning it."

Captain Cat replied, "But if you take the gold from me and my crew, you would have to return it to its owner."

Luffy responded, "There's a reward for bringing the gold back. Ironically, the price of the reward is the same amount of money that the gold's worth."

Captain Cat said, "That's the dumbest reward ever."

Luffy proudly replied, "I'm never one to turn down a dumb offer."

Zoro nudged Luffy and said, "You've spent more than enough time explaining our time. Lets just take the gold."

Captain Cat menacingly replied, "I won't allow that." The Captain signaled to his crew to beat up Luffy and his friends.

Nami said, "It's time that these guys learn that they can't stop us." Nami confidently knocked a few of the crew members to the ground. They were surprised by how strong she was. One of the crew members tried to throw a barrel at Nami, but he accidentally threw it at the ship's plank. The plank broke in half and drowned in the ocean. Luffy punched a couple of the crew members to the ground. Zoro punched five crew members at the same time.

Captain Cat hugged the treasure chest and hoped that nobody would take it away from him. Nami jumped up to him and said, "You need to give me and my friends the treasure chest."

Captain Cat replied, "I'm never going to do that." Nami jumped in the air and kicked Captain Cat to the ground. Captain Cat crash landed downstairs. Nami grabbed the treasure chest. She signaled to Luffy and Zoro that it was time to go. The three friends jumped out of Captain Cat's ship and started swimming to their own ship.

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami got back on their own ship. They were soaked, but their minds were focused on excitement over getting the gold. Luffy screamed, "I'm super rich and stuff!" He started doing a victory dance.

Zoro asked, "And stuff? I don't even know what that means. However, that does look like a fun dance." Zoro started doing a victory dance too.

Nami said, "You guys are so silly. However, silliness isn't really a bad thing and I do like dancing." Nami joined in on the victory dancing.

After the dancing was over, Zoro asked, "What should we do with the treasure?"

Luffy said, "The answer to that is crystal clear: We gotta buy millions of items!"

Nami stuck her hands in the air and replied, "Hold on there."

Luffy asked, "Why?"

Nami answered, "This is one of the best treasures that we've ever gotten. We can't lose it and waste it. We need to use it respectfully it and guard it."

Zoro asked, "How are we supposed to guard it?"

Nami explained, "We need to put in a safe place. Lets go find a place where other pirates won't find it and take it away from us."

Luffy said, "That sounds hard and stuff."

Zoro looked over at Luffy and asked, "And stuff? What kind of saying is that and what it's supposed to mean?"

Luffy replied, "Dude, you're using your brain too much. It's just a saying, so don't overthink it."

Zoro asked, "Isn't overthinking stuff a good habit?"

Luffy said, "No, just do random stuff for the heck of it."

Nami was getting tired of Luffy and Zoro's immaturity. She wanted to be in charge of guarding the gold, but she was shivering from swimming from Captain Cat's ship to their ship. She said, "I'm going to go change into some dry clothes. You two better guard the gold while I'm gone."

Luffy replied, "Nami, it'll be easy. I'm one of the greatest ship captains of all time." Nami went to her room.

Zoro looked over at the treasure chest. He faced Luffy and asked, "Do you know the exact amount of money that's in that thing?"

Luffy replied, "Nami told me all about it, but I'm an expert at forgetting the details."

Zoro asked, "Would it be wrong to open the treasure chest and see how much money we got?"

Luffy said, "It doesn't seem like something that would be a problem. In fact, we should do it to find out how rich we are." Luffy and Zoro opened up the treasure chest. It was full of gold, but Luffy and Zoro didn't know how much each piece of gold was worth.

Zoro said, "I don't know how rich we are, but I'm grateful that the treasure is full of gold."

Luffy replied, "I'm tempted to dance with the gold."

Zoro sternly said, "That's a stupid temptation, so lets find a place to hide the treasure."

Luffy looked around for a place to put the treasure. He said, "We could put it in my room."

Zoro replied, "I know that you're in charge, but I don't exactly trust you with that kind of responsibility."

Luffy looked at the gold coins and said, "Wow, these things are filthy. The gold needs to be washed off."

Zoro replied, "I fail to see the point of that."

Luffy explained, "If the gold looks dirty, it might not be worth as much."

Zoro replied, "Good point. When Nami gets back, lets ask her how to get the clean gold."

Luffy whined, "That'll take too long. It takes her the length of an episode to get changed. Besides, I know how to get the gold clean."

Zoro looked over at Luffy and asked, "What's your plan?"

Luffy pointed to the ocean and said, "If we put the gold in the ocean, it'll get clean."

Zoro asked, "But how could we keep the gold from drowning? We might lose every single piece of gold."

Luffy replied, "We'll keep the gold in the treasure chest. That way water will sprinkle onto the gold, but we won't lose the treasure."

Zoro had a lot of reluctance about Luffy's plan, but he agreed to it. He and Luffy put the treasure chest into the ocean. They looked around and saw water splashing onto the gold. The two immature dudes actually thought that Luffy's plan was working. However, the treasure chest started sinking. Luffy screamed, "It seems like we're going to lose the treasure and stuff!"

Nami returned to Luffy and Zoro. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. She saw that her friends looked stressed out and could tell that there was a gold problem. She asked, "What's going on?" Luffy explained his plan of trying to clean the gold by putting it in the ocean. Nami was disappointed in Luffy for coming up with such a dumb plan and she was unpleasantly surprised that Zoro went along with the plan.

Zoro asked, "How are we supposed to get the gold back?"

Luffy said, "We could jump into the swim and swim to the bottom of the sea."

Nami replied, "But I just got changed into dry clothes." She paused and said, "However, the gold is pretty important." She, Luffy, and Zoro jumped into the ocean and started searching for the gold.

Captain Cat was going for a swim in the ocean to cool down the stress he had felt. He was still upset about losing the treasure. However, he looked around and saw the treasure chest in the ocean. He was excited and felt relieved. He said, "It seems like I'm not a bad pirate captain. I better get it back to my ship quickly, so I can prove to my crew that I'm a good pirate captain." He swam to the treasure chest and grabbed it. He swam away before Luffy, Zoro, and Nami came. Because of that, they didn't know that Captain Cat had the treasure again.

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami swam around the ocean for over a half hour, but they didn't see the treasure. After failing to find the treasure, they swam back to their ship. Luffy and Zoro felt ashamed of themselves for messing up. Luffy said, "It seems like I'm not a good pirate captain."

Nami touched Luffy's shoulder and replied, "You are a good pirate captain. I'm not thrilled about us losing the treasure, but that's not what really matters."

Zoro asked, "What do you mean?"

Nami said, "We're not just a gold loving team. We're friends and the adventures and fun we have together is what really matters. You can buy cool material items, but friendship is a priceless gift."

Luffy replied, "Then it seems like all three of us got treasure after all."

Zoro said, "Despite that, I'm sorry about Luffy and I losing the gold."

Nami replied, "I forgive you guys." The three friends hugged. Although Captain Cat was the one who got the treasure, Nami and her friends were the ones who felt rich, because they treasured their friendship.


End file.
